Mewtwo vs. Magneto
Description Sympathetic backstories + Misanthropic + Descent into evil + eventually becoming complex and troubled anti-heroes + telekinetic abilities = our fighters today. Who will emerge the victor? Interlude Hiro: Throughout this show, we have seen and analyzed a lot of characters in an alternate universe known as fiction. And they all have something in common: They've shown many numbers of various powers and abilities, like massive superhuman physical abilities, healing their injuries, and many more. MBStarscream: And these two anti-heroic misanthropes with sad histories give the middle finger to having to touch things to move them around, A.K.A. the power of telekinesis. Mewtwo, the psychic genetic Pokèmon. Hiro: And Magneto, the worst enemy that the X-Men have ever faced in their career. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Mewtwo Hiro: On an Earth-like planet named Pokèmon World, humans commonly capture and train 807 species of creatures called Pokèmon--why else would the planet be called Pokèmon ''World?-- primarily for companionship and/or to be used in popular fighting competitions. Nearly all Pokémon are able to manipulate energy or matter through paranormal means, with the specifics of these abilities determined for each Pokémon largely by their elemental "type". '''MBStarscream: One of the eighteen Pokèmon elemental types is Psychic. Many Pokémon are of this type, and, being the type with most Legendary Pokémon, for many, the Psychic-type is the most powerful. One example of Psychic Pokèmon is especially not one to underestimate, and that Pokèmon goes by the name Mewtwo.' Hiro: Categorized as #150 in the Kanto Region Pokedex, Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. Upon awakening, Mewtwo destroyed the manor during its escape and ended up being found by the Viridian gym leader Giovanni. Later revealed to be the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni used Mewtwo by promising to give it purpose. But after learning that it was nothing more than a tool, Mewtwo vowed a vendetta against humans and Pokémon allied with them. MBStarscream: However, when Mewtwo saw all living things had value, it changed its mind and departed to reside in solitude within the depths of Cerulean Cave. This guy has lots of battle moves that he won't hesitate to unleash upon any who go into dangerous territory. Hiro: When Mewtwo uses Pressure, it exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out faster. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Mewtwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all, not counting the effects. MBStarscream: Life Force allows it to passively recover health between attacks and can use his special move: a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense called Psystrike. His mere presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. Hiro: Mewtwo can use a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. It is also capable of setting up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. MBStarscream: This move also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise within reason, from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. And if it needs to protect itself and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent, he uses the Mist move. Hiro: Mewtwo can draw from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. Its homing properties make it highly difficult to avoid. Mewtwo can temporarily empty its mind to boost its special defense and use the opponent's intended before they can. MBStarscream: It can fire destructive beams of energy that don't need recharging and reflect any physically based attacks back at whoever he's fighting. The Shadow Ball may lower the opponent's special defense and it can protect itself with a forcefield. Hiro: It can shut down the next move its opponent would use and switch the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless on whether or not either had damage in the first place, or if it would defeat either one of them. When it attacks with Psychic Shovee, Mewtwo telekinetically throws the opponent as far as he can in one direction, never coming to a stop until the opponent hits something. This inflicts the opponent with await, where they can do nothing--even move--for a short period of time. MBStarscream: Mewtwo's Burst Attack is Psydisaster. It consists of Mewtwo stunning its adversary with psychic energy and slicing them with a blade of psychic energy called Psycho Cut. It then teleports them to a pitch black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic and finishes it all by flying forward and punching the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. ''' Hiro: Mewtwo can use Power Swap and Guard Swap to swap attack and special attack with the opponent, and do the same thing with defense and special defense. Its Miracle Eye move allows Mewtwo to hit those immune to Psychic Type moves with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Mewtwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. '''MBStarscream: Mewtwo can copy the opponent's stat changes, fire off waves of psychic energy, concentrate intensely ensuring that its next move hits, and attack with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. But not delay either. Gimme a thumbs up if you get what I'm referencing right now. Hiro: Aren't you a little too--? MBStarscream: Sheesh, I can't even make a reference to the most nostalgic show of my childhood without you saying I should grow out of it?! Hiro: Alright, alright, jeez. Um, back on the topic of Mewtwo's moveset... it can heal itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health and prepare a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. MBStarscream: It can create a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions, disable the opponent's last move entirely and fire off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. Hiro: Mewtwo's stamina is extremely high, enabling it to fight evenly against Mew and other formidable Pokèmon for a while, as well as using large-scale, devastating techniques without noticeable exhaustion. It has enough durability to take hits from Deoxys and it managed to get out of the aforementioned Pokèmon's grip. MBStarscream: Mewtwo is also one smart cookie. It recreated and improved the cloning technology invented by Team Rocket to clone various Pokémon, and is the mastermind behind the events of Pokèmon League Puzzle. It's a genius in combat as well, as he was bred to be the best Pokémon ever, and effortlessly dominated Gary, who had 10 badges and even defeated some of Giovanni's other Pokémon. Hiro: And if Mewtwo's power couldn't be more awesome, say hello to Mega Mewtwo Y, whose speed and special attack are twice as strong than ever before. In this form, it also gains the ability Insomina, which prevents it from sleeping. ...yyyyyeah. MBStarsceam: But the only sacrifice is that Mega Mewtwo Y's physical defenses aren't as good as its other forms. Mewtwo itself is also weak against Ghost, Dark and Bug Type attacks, and its considered to be one of the most violent and heartless Pokèmon ever. Hiro: It also cannot survive in space for prolonged periods of time. But those scientists at Team Rocket really did fulfill their dream of creating the world's strongest Pokèmon. Stay out ''of Mewtwo's way. ''Mewtwo: The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Magneto Hiro: The man now known as Magneto was born Max Eisenhardt sometime in the late 1920s to a middle-class German-Jewish family. Surviving discrimination and hardship during the Nazi rise to power, the passing of the Nuremberg Laws in 1935, and the Kristallnacht, Max and his family fled to Poland where they were captured during the German invasion of Poland and sent to the Warsaw Ghetto. MBStarscream: Max and his family managed to escape the ghetto, only to be betrayed and captured again. His mother, father, and sister were executed and buried in a mass grave, but Max survived, possibly due to the manifestation of his mutant powers. Escaping from the mass grave, he was ultimately captured yet again and sent to Auschwitz, where he eventually became a Sonderkommando. Hiro: While at Auschwitz, Eisenhardt reunited with a Romani girl named Magda, whom he had fallen in love with when he was younger, and with whom he would escape the concentration camp during the October 7th 1944 revolt. Following the war, he and Magda moved to the Ukrainian city of Vinnytsia, and Max adopted the name "Magnus". MBStarscream: Magda and Magnus had a daughter named Anya, and lived uneventfully until an angry mob, spurred on by the first manifestation of Magnus' powers, burned down their home with Anya still inside. Magnus was enraged at the mob for preventing him from rescuing Anya, and his powers were unleashed, killing the mob and destroying a part of the city. Hiro: Magnus' power terrified Magda into leaving him and she later gave birth to the mutant twins Pietro and Wanda before her death. Wanted by the authorities for the deaths and destruction in Vinnytsia, and while searching for Magda, Magnus paid a Romanian forger, George Odekirk, to create the cover identity of "Erik Lehnsherr, the Sinte gypsy". MBStarscream: "Erik" relocated to Israel, where he met and befriended Charles Xavier while working at a psychiatric hospital near Haifa. There, the two debated the consequences humanity faced with the rise of mutants, though neither revealed to the other that they were mutants. However, they were forced to reveal their inherent abilities to one another while facing Baron Strucker and Hydra. ''' Hiro: Following the battle, Erik, realizing that his and Xavier's views were incompatible, left with a cache of hidden Nazi gold, which provided him with the finances to pursue his goals. Magneto's experiences surviving Nazi Germany, Auschwitz, and Vinnytsia would shape his outlook on the situation that mutants face in the Marvel Universe. '''MBStarscream: Determined to keep such atrocities from ever being committed against mutantkind, he is willing to use deadly force to protect mutants. He would believe that mutants will become the dominant life form on the planet and would set about either creating a homeland on Earth where mutants could live peacefully, or conquering and enslaving humanity in the name of mutantkind. And he's been a thorn in the side for the X-Men ever since, for more reasons than one. Hiro: Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together the headless form of a Celestial. Magneto can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field and once even pulled back the giant metallic 'bullet' where Kitty Pryde was trapped inside, which was at least a few light-years away from Earth, though these are tasks that require great effort on his part. MBStarscream: Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Magneto can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. Hiro: In addition to the obvious external force fields, Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making his clothing-like armor with a durability approaching adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes such as Namor or Colossus and remain conscious. MBStarscream: Magneto has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. Magneto can also use this ability to seriously injure his enemies as Storm learned the hard way. Hiro: Magneto is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. Apocalypse, through attempting to replicate Magneto's power in Mystique, mentioned Magneto interfaced with magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings rather than along it. This was later confirmed by Beast and later Sinister who formed a temporary alliance to snap Mystique out of Apocalypse's influence. However, in order to travel in space, Magneto requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his force field to breathe. MBStarscream: Magneto's X-gene plays an important role in mediating tactile perception to Earth's electromagnetic field. This trait remained even when rendered temporarily powerless by Lilandra. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. Hiro: Magneto's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. He can also manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that Magneto levitated due to the iron ore that was therein. MBStarscream: Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of moving and manipulating nonmetallic objects, as well as levitating them. Oh, and he can also do this via force fields. Hiro: Magneto displayed the power to physically bond metallic substances to other elements at an atomic level. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend alloys to earthen, watery, gaseous and even organic substances. Using such a technique was how he could commandeer the techno-organic physiology of Omega Sentinel with such relative ease. MBStarscream: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeletal structure. Hiro: By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. And although his primary power is magnetism, Magneto can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him, so he's better off using magnetism. MBStarscream: He can potentially shoot and absorb forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. The electromagnetic spectrum includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays -- Magneto can project any of these to some extent, though doing so would dramatically tire him. Hiro: Magneto is capable of generating and projecting powerful bolts of electricity, due to his manipulation over the electromagnetic spectrum. He is capable of absorbing bolts of lightning and projecting an electric aura around himself. MBStarscream: Through an as of yet unknown application of his powers, Eric can open wormholes between two points in space and time in order to traverse the most impassible of distances almost instantly. He can also manipulate, generate and redirect various fields of light as easily as he can bend metal to his will. Hiro: Magneto can become invisible by bending it around himself, turn Dazzlers own luminary based powers against her, create holographic projections cast from over a world away and change laser trajectory. He has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his strong will, and his own electromagnetic powers. MBStarscream: He can even block or immoblize Mjolnir, lift the Golden Gate Bridge, block point-blank nuclear explosions and survive beatdowns from Jean Grey. And one time, he threatened the UN to give him Genosha. Magneto turned the island into the first mutant nation on Earth and ruled as king over the population of about 16,521,063. Hiro: However, Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty utilizing his magnetism for great feats. MBStarscream: He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses or extends them in a short amount of time. He couldn't stop the Sentinel Genocide of Genosha and is one of those arrogant guys, you know the ones. Plus, he has his own policy that he will not kill other mutants. Hiro: And make sure you carry wooden guns. But aside from those flaws, is it any wonder that the X-Men consider him such a worthy enemy? Magneto: (To Rogue) There is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here or anywhere else. Women and children, whole families destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power. Well, after tonight, the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Our cause will be theirs. Your sacrifice will mean our survival. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, this gives Mewtwo the edge in territory. Does he have what it takes to triumph over the magnetic mutant? MBStarscream: Ya know, I was gonna change my mind on who I'm betting to win, but I'm gonna ''stick ''to my decision of Magneto. Get it? ----''A forest in Pokèmon World'' The sky was a canopy of cyan that was decorated with huge white clouds. Large amounts of trees stood tall in this forest, which was what you'd expect: Peaceful, empty and calm. Well, it was ''empty, for the most part, until a man with blue eyes and white hair appeared in the area. He had lines around his face to make point of how old he was at this rate, and he wore a helmet that was red and blue in color. He also wore a purple cape and red chest armor. With an appearance like this, he stood out from other mutants with the name '''Magneto'. The master of magnetism just continued to explore this forest, his expression seemingly indicating that he was somewhat bored by the peace of the silence save for the bird song. But he wouldn't be bored for long. Another being would show up in this forest, which would act as the ring for a knock down, drag out battle. That being levitated down from the sky and landed in front of Magneto. Judging from Magneto's slightly startled expression, he wasn't thinking someone else was gonna be out here. It was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb. This figure was the Artificial Pokèmon that was called Mewtwo. "I have heard about you." It spoke out. "About how you intend to reign supreme over mankind and have mutants become this planet's dominate species. I used to have similar dreams, until I realized how much value humans really have. And since you've not abandoned your goals, you allowed your hatred to twist you. So now I must stop you." The only response Magneto gave to Mewtwo was a laugh as he crossed his arms. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! And how are you going to do that, may I ask?" Mewtwo narrowed its eyes slightly as it said its next words. "You will see how I will." Its began levitating until it was a good twenty feet off the ground, Magneto looking up at it. He fully knew well what he was going to get, which was indicated by his smile widening and his fists clenching. And he was gonna enjoy it. FIGHT! Magneto joined Mewtwo into the air, dodging an Aura Sphere attack from the Genetic Pokèmon in the process. Magneto thrusted his fists forward, forming a red cyclone of magnetic energy that Mewtwo managed to dodge with its flight. But there was no dodging Magneto's neck attack. A kick to the chest sent Mewtwo flying back six feet. Magneto then flew toward Mewtwo with his fist ready to serve a knuckle-sandwich. All he hit was air as Mewtwo landed on the ground. He tried stomping on Mewtwo's cranium with both feet, only to sent brown dust into the air and not sprays of gore flying into all directions. He then flew back into the air as a pink cresent-shaped beam missed him by a hairsbreadth. Mewtwo unleashed a wave of energy that exploded at Magneto, but he used a forcefield to defend himself from the attack. That same forcefield caused the top of a tree that Mewtwo had swung at Magneto with it telekinesis to explode into pieces and leaves. The Pokèmon threw the tree away in frustration, and it crushed another tree that was unlucky enough to be standing where it used to. Magneto attempted to strike Mewtwo with a bolt of purple lightning, but the attack missed, and if that wasn't enough to disappoint the master of magnetism, he lacked the amount of time to dodge a Shadow Ball. Mewtwo followed up with Psycho Cut, and then telekinetically threw Magneto to the left, where he was greeted with bark of numerous trees. When his flight came to an end, Mewtwo flew toward him, ready to attack him some more. Just to get winded by a punch to the stomach, and then knocked backward by another punch to the face. The fact that Magneto followed up with another bolt of purple lightning made Mewtwo realize that it wasn't fighting a merciful opponent. Well, it wasn't gonna show any mercy either. Mewtwo made a "C'mere!" gesture with its hands, but Magneto decided to surprise his adversary. He lifted the Psychic Pokèmon upward with magnetism and threw it to the ground with a force of a runaway freight train. Magneto lifted Mewtwo again and threw him miles into the sky. He quickly flew up to meet Mewtwo and gave him more magnetic rays. Magneto's enemy angrily retaliated with Psystrike. It then fired off a series of homing stars at Magneto, who was overwhelmed by them. Magneto was then stunned with psychic energy and sliced with a Psycho Cut. Next thing, he was in a pitch black dimension in which the magnetic mutant was trapped in a ball of psychic energy. "What is this?!" Within mere seconds after Magneto's reaction to the entire situation that he was currently going through, Mewtwo flew forward and punched him with a large portion of psychic energy. Magneto's body crashed and tumbled across the grassy ground, and then came to a halt with the mutant's back resting on the floor. Mewtwo ascended until its feet were touching the ground again, and then marched up to his fallen enemy. Standing tall above Magneto, Mewtwo said "I have shown you my true superiority over anything your abilities have ever done. But that doesn't mean you haven't impressed me. For a human, you sure put up the fight against me. But we were both aware of this was going to end." Magneto only grinned. "That was how you thought ''it was gonna finish. I haven't shown you this yet, and I feel sorry for you that you haven't realized how much you were ''truly ''in during this fight." He stretched out his hand toward Mewtwo, and the Pokèmon was lifted five feet off the ground while the mutant got to his feet. Then he twisted his hand to the left and Mewtwo began shouting in pain. Iron particles started tearing through his body and toward the smiling Magneto's hand. As a large, silver ball began to form, Mewtwo was released from Magneto's grip, and collapsed to the ground, never to get up again. The mutant let out a laugh. "Believing you really could've defeated me. If only you saw the evidence to the contrary." After saying those taunting words, Magneto dropped the iron ball onto the ground and flew into the air, leaving Mewtwo's corpse behind. '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: Aha! I got it right! Hiro: This match was surprisingly very even. Mewtwo had his fair share of advantages against Magneto, such as better strength, speed and durability, plus Power Swap to help tip the odds. But they ultimately only proved in delaying the inevitable. MBStarscream: Mewtwo's destructive capability was topped by Magneto's own, and it is a far less experienced combatant than Magneto is. Magneto's had encounters with beings not unlike Mewtwo on occasion anyway, so it wasn't like Mewtwo was really gonna be any different. Hiro: Magneto also has his helmet to render mental attacks as useless as both telekinetics are adept. But most importantly, in all its life of being around humans and interacting with them, Mewtwo has never seen any that have been able to do everything Magneto has ever done, which means that Magneto would be able to give his opponent the element of surprise, further strengthening his lead. MBStarscream: You could say Magneto stole Mewtwo's victory like a magnet. Hiro: Magneto wins. Advantages Magneto (Winner) * Greater destructive capability * More experienced in combat * Helmet would prove to protect him from mental attacks * Has dealt with superior psychic beings similar to Mewtwo before * Could give Mewtwo the element of surprise since Mewtwo has never encounrted a human so powerful before Polls Who would you be rooting for? Mewtwo Magneto Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Anti-Heroes Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Video Game VS Comic Book Theme Category:Nintendo VS Disney Theme Category:'Nintendo vs. Marvel' themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Pokèmon vs. Marvel' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Human VS Animal Themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Psychic' themed Fatal Fictions Category:East Meets West Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions